


Fear of flying

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Crowley hated flying, and being stuck on a 13 hour flight, with tons of turbulence, really didn't help....





	Fear of flying

Crowley hated flying, and being stuck on a 13 hour flight, with tons of turbulence, really didn’t help. 

Arriving early at the airport meant that Crowley and Zira had plenty of time to check in their bags and get to their gate before their flight. Zira had been stressing about this flight for ages now, taking down notes and printing out multiple copies of important documents ahead of time. 

When it came to packing, Zira was running around the house like a headless chook, trying to gather all his and Crowley’s clothes.  
“Babe, why didn’t we pack a week ahead?”  
“Because something always came up, whether it was the bookshop or personal things. We didn’t get any time to pack.”  
“Well, we left it a bit too late. We might forget something.”  
Zira picks up a pile of clothes and places them neatly into the suitcase. He packs the last few things before zipping up the suitcases. He looks over at Crowley, who was packing the carry on bags.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that I have a thing about flying…..”  
Crowley stops packing and looks at Zira.  
“You’re scared of flying?”  
Crowley nods before hanging his head.  
“You will be okay, my love. I will be there to comfort you.”  
Crowley looks up at Zira before smiling slightly.  
“Thank you, my angel.”  
Zira walks over and hugs Crowley before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

While on the plane, the turbulence rocked the plane back and forth, causing Crowley to grip his armrest. Zira noticed and grabbed Crowley’s hand.  
“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just turbulence.”  
“How can you be sure….Maybe something is wrong!”  
“Nothing is wrong. I promise.”  
Zira leant over and kissed Crowley before looking over at him.  
“You look pale. Here, drink a bit.”  
Zira retrieved the bottle of water from the seat pocket in front of him, he handed it to Crowley.  
“Thanks.”  
Crowley opened the bottle and drank, finishing the entire bottle. Another wave of turbulence hit, this time causing Crowley to close his eyes and grab Zira’s hand.  
Zira drew circles on the back of Crowley’s hand, in the hopes of calming him.  
The screens went black, indicating a ‘passenger announcement’.   
“Crew, please take a seat. Rough turbulence ahead.”  
Crowley’s eyes widened, he looked at Zira in a panic.  
“Rough turbulence! Zira, I don’t think I can handle it!”  
“Shhh, it’s okay. Just listen to my voice.”  
Crowley gripped the armrest and placed his head on the headrest, listening to Zira.  
The plane shook and rocked from side to side, as it went through the turbulence.   
“Please god, or whoever is out there, please let me live!”  
Crowley silently prayed, hoping that someone heard him.  
The plane continued to shake, and it seemed like forever until it stopped.  
“Crew, please resume your activities. We have passed the turbulence.”  
The crew got up and resumed their activities. Zira looked at Crowley.  
“See, I told you that you would be okay.”  
Crowley opened his eyes and looked at Zira.”  
“How long is this flight still?”  
“Another 9 and a half hours.”  
“Oh god!”  
Zira looked at Crowley and lifted a hand to his cheek.  
“We will get through this, yeah?”  
Crowley nodded his head and smiled slightly, placing his head on Zira’s shoulder.

Arriving at the airport, Crowley couldn’t be happier. Once he was off the plane, he breathed a big sigh of relief.  
“I survived!”  
Zira chuckled.  
“Yes, you did. Well done, it only took half a mental breakdown, but you managed!”  
“Hmmm.”  
Zira walked over to Crowley and placed an arm around his waist.  
“Let’s collect out baggage.”  
Crowley nodded and placed an arm around Zira’s shoulders, pulling him close.

After collecting their baggage, Zira and Crowley walked, hand in hand, out of the Airport. Zira placed his head on Crowley’s shoulder.  
“So, you do know that, on the way back home, it will be exactly the same flight, turbulence and all….?”  
Crowley groaned.  
“Why did you have to remind me…..?”  
“Just thought that you should know. Now, let’s enjoy our holiday.”  
Crowley and Zira hailed a taxi and drove to the hotel, ready to enjoy their holiday.

The End


End file.
